blood in the water
by blodreina
Summary: The 100 & Twilight crossover in which the Cullens survived the nuclear apocalypse. Begins in season one of The 100. Eventual Emmett x Bellamy pairing. Proper summary coming soon.


"Are we going to approach them and offer assistance?"

Carlisle glances to Jasper, the latter of whom is peering with evident interest and no small amount of wariness at the new arrivals - one hundred teenagers, or so it would seem, fallen from the sky just days ago with no warning. For so long, they had been unsure that the humans who had gone into space had survived (certainly, those who had remained on the ground have no contact or apparent knowledge of them), and now they know that they must have, a miracle in itself.

The Cullens hadn't made an effort to be aboard the crafts that had taken most of the human race into space, for how could they? To survive, they would have had to drink from the humans, and that would have gone against everything they had striven to be for decades, centuries. To feed them, most, if not all, of the humans would have died before ever being given the opportunity to come back to Earth.

And so they had accepted death, or at least a slow starvation, given that they hadn't expected animals nor people to be left behind alive. To their surprise, there had been both. Not many animals, to be sure, but enough remained to feed them, and they had done their best to stay away from the remainder of the human population and the primitive state it seemed to be slipping back into. It had worked for decades, until - well, until Jasper had slipped, killed one of them from the group that referred to themselves as _Trikru._ It hadn't taken much after that (never had, a few sightings at most) for talk to begin, for the Cullens to become something of a legend to the humans. A mystery threat in the woods. Monsters that feed on the young. Something that resembled the vampires of the pre - apocalypse earth.

It's been hard to stay away. Harder still to watch what society has become, and to remain educated on the going ons without directly involving themselves. These people, though, these teenagers from space, they are different. Close to what had been before, even. Carlisle's original intention had been to stay away - right up until they had begun dying, killed by Trikru and then by the Mountain Men with their acidic fog, and Esme's soft heart had won him over. Saying _no_ to her has never been his forte.

He opens his mouth to answer Jasper, but Edward beats him to it. Carlisle is selfishly grateful that Edward seems to be taking an interest in these kids. Edward, who has seemed so tired since Renesmee had in the apocalypse. Not out of the effects of the radiation, which she likely would have survived, but because she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Killed in the fire. They all still grieve, and of course Edward and Bella most of all, both for their lost daughter and for her imprint, who had followed shortly after.

"We can't," is the answer. "Not yet, anyway. I can hear their thoughts, and they're terrified of the clansmen right now. If we approach them, they're likely to shoot. Especially him," he adds, gesturing to the oldest - curling dark hair, alarmingly good with words, something of a bad attitude, inexplicably devoted to his sister. "How do you think they'll react if they try to shoot us and the bullets do nothing? It's not what they need right now. Let them work it out on their own for a little longer - "

"And we'll protect them from a distance," Emmett cuts in, corner of his mouth curling upward. He likes these kids, Carlisle has noticed, particularly the dark - haired boy. He wonders how long it will be before Emmett wants to actually meet them, to interact with them. Before Esme will, too. "Not gonna let fuckin' Trikru kill them all off. 's not right."

"And just how do you propose -?" Jasper begins impatiently, but Carlisle shakes his head.

"We'll work something out," he interjects softly, hand coming to rest on his son's shoulder. "We should leave them now. They'll be alright for the evening, I'm sure, and we don't want them to see us when he sends the guards to keep watch. We'll come again in the morning."


End file.
